


Dilemma

by HisMissHarley13



Series: Decisions with Kozik [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMissHarley13/pseuds/HisMissHarley13
Summary: What happens next after Kozik and Y/N find out that they are expecting.Bold/Italic is (Y/N)'s PoVBold/Standard is Kozik's





	Dilemma

**_So, Kozik found out today.  I found out today.  I had a feeling-we hadn’t been careful, I wasn’t on the pill.  Bound to happen, wasn’t it?  Dana made me take the tests.  Locked me in the goddamn bathroom til I did!  I told her I’d let her know.  I was still trying to make sense of those two blue lines when he showed up.  I still don’t know what the hell I’m gonna do-we’re gonna do.  He told me we’d be in it together.  I guess time will tell…_ **

**Shit! Fuck! Shit! How could we be so stupid? Fooling around with no protection, man! I mean, come on! I’m half surprised it didn’t happen sooner, really.  But it’s on both of us.  It’s happened-no takin’ it back.  Just gotta figure out where we go from here.  Me and (Y/N) gotta decide our future.  Christ, I don’t even know if I want to bring a kid into this life- all the shit goin’ down with the club as it is.  Look what happened to Abel.  But then, I look at Jax and he looks so happy with his boys, yanno?  He makes it work.  We gotta figure this out.  All I know is if (Y/N) wants me, I’m there.  I ain’t bailing on her.**

***

headed to TM, knowing Kozik was waiting for you.  He had asked if you wanted him to go to the doctor’s office with you, but you’d declined.  You were still trying to to wrap your head around the situation and just needed a little time alone.  As you pulled into the lot, you saw him pacing as if he was being sent to the gallows.  As soon as he saw you, he sprung forward only to check his step to a more natural pace as he headed towards your cab.  Neither of you had mentioned anything to anyone-not even Dana.  You had just shook your head at her that day ans you passed and avoided her since.

“Hey babe, everything ok?” Kozik held the cab door for you and paid the driver.

“Can we go inside?” you’d asked in a small voice.  He nodded, his perfect mouth set into a grim line as he exhaled though his nose.  He swung his arm over your shoulders, you tentatively tucked your hand under the back of his cut to grab a handful of his sweater.

You plopped down on his bed, kicking your shoes off and scooting back to the headboard.  He perched on the edge, looking for all the world like he was ready to make a run for it.  Hurt coloured your features as you dragged your gaze to his and he paled,

“Babe?  What’s wrong?” he swallowed awkwardly around the question, reaching for your hand.  You breathed in deeply, letting the scents of his cologne and hair gel wash over you, closing your eyes and grounding yourself.  You could do this, you had this under control.

“The doctor confirmed it.  I’m definitely pregnant,”

Kozik swallowed again, mutely.

“Jeez, I could sure do with a drink about now,” you snorted, “Koz, I know we’ve never been anything serious-no, please,” you cut him off, raising your hand a little, “and I totally understand if you never wanna see me again.  I gotta ask you though, because I don’t want you to feel forced into anything,” your eyes bored into his as he nodded for you to continue, “I need to know if you want this baby or not,” your voice remained steady, emotionless.  You had to let him make his decision without being swayed by yours,

“(Y/N), honestly?  I’ve been asking myself the same question for two weeks,” you felt the telltale prickle of tears threatening to well up in your eyes.  You blinked them away.  Not yet.  You stared at the duvet and nodded to yourself, just as you’d thought.  He doesn’t want it.

A crooked finger tipped your chin up, causing you to notice the small smile playing at his lips,

“I’ve made up my mind, baby.  I ain’t bailing on you, and if you decide to keep it, I ain’t bailing on my kid either.  I still want you, I want you to be mine,”

The dams you had built to contain the tears were obliterated by this confession.  You had worried yourself sick over having to make a decision over whether to even continue with the pregnancy or not, to the point that you had convinced yourself, despite his promises, he would run for the hills.  The strong arms that had held you so many times before dragged you onto his lap, holding you into the chest you had fallen asleep against on countless occasions.

“I told you, we’re in this together babe, you and me,”

“Kozi,” you mumbled against his chest, pushing away to look at him,

“Hmm?”

“Are-are we gonna keep this baby?” your hand automatically flattened against your belly.  He placed his hand on top of yours,

“Do _you_  want to keep the baby?”

“I-uh-yeah, I think I do,” you nodded slowly with the weight of your admission.

“Then we’re having a baby, momma,” he grinned goofily at you.  You couldn’t help but reciprocate,

“Heh, I guess we are,”

He pulled you close again, kissing you adoringly.

***

**I can’t believe I’m gonna be a dad!  It still amazes me that I netted such an awesome woman.  I swear, (Y/N) is out of this world.  She gets more beautiful every day.  Ugh I know, sappy shit, but its true.  That little swell of her belly is the perfect reminder that we made the right choice.  She’s gonna be a wonderful mom.  I’d never noticed how good she was with the kids before, she’s a natural.  I guess I’m a little more gooey than usual after seeing that ultrasound.  That’s our baby in there…Shit…now I gotta tell the guys.  I guess we better decide on how to announce it…**

You wiped down the bar top for what was probably the thousandth time since you had started.  You and Koz were going strong.  He was the perfect boyfriend, attentive and caring, reassuring and hot damn good looking.  You had decided to announce your news in typical Sons of Anarchy style; at a party.  The perfect occasion presented itself just after your 20 week scan.

“You’re gonna take the finish off of that bar-top if you clean it any more sweetheart,” Gemma mumbled in your ear, “nesting, much?”

You whirled around in shock as she winked at you, pressing a finger to her lips in promise that she’d kept them shut.

The guys filtered out of the chapel, Tig headed straight for the bar.  You handed him a beer, twisting the cap off with an expert flick of the wrist.  He kissed his lips at you and you winked.  You were happy that Tig and Koz had started tolerating eachother a little better these days.  You liked Tig a lot.  He was cheeky and funny, but just like every one of his brothers, he was loyal and protective.  You shrieked as Kozik barrelled over and socked him in the back.  You were pushed down out of harms way behind the bar by Gemma.

“Don’t feel good to be sucker punched, huh?”

“You asked for it now, asshole,” Tig spat.  You shrugged Gemma off and got to your feet, marching round the bar to put yourself between the guys,

“Alright, that’s enough!” you snarled, “You’re supposed to be grown fucking men, maybe the pair of you should goddamn act like it!”

Silence ensued as you stared down each of them, your hair whipping as you snapped your neck round from one to the other.  Kozik rolled his eyes at the ceiling and Tig relaxed his shoulders, signifying the brawl was over.  You stalked off and Gemma grabbed your elbow in the corridor,

“Are you crazy?” she hissed, “you could have gotten yourself hurt!”  You sagged against the wall, placing a cool palm to your forehead,

“Autopilot I guess,” you smiled, “mother’s instincts?”

Gemma smirked, “I knew it!” she pulled you into a hug, you wrapped your arms around her in return, “when were you gonna say something?”

“Tonight, hence why I didn’t want Kozi’s face all busted up again!”

“Congratulations sweetheart,” Gemma hummed fondly.

***

“So, uh, yeah,” the whole room was silent, looking at you standing tucked into Kozik’s side.  You couldn’t find the words and looked up at him,

“What?” he glanced down, kissing your lips, “Baby brain already?” he grinned,

Another moment of silence before Jax’s voice rang out,

“Shut up! You guys are PREGNANT?!”

A deafening roar of cheers and shouts had you both smiling so wide you thought your cheeks would split.  You were passed from one set of arms to another, kisses and congratulations on everyone’s lips,

“You know that baby’s gonna have my eyes,” 

“Eat shit, Trager,”

“I’d rather eat your girl,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a hard slap on his arm as you laughed.  Kozik was too happy to be pissed at him, instead pulling him into a one-armed hug.

“I kid, congrats, man,” Tig said with a genuine smile.  He placed his hands on your shoulders and kissed your cheek,

“Congrats, momma, you’re gonna be amazing,”

“Thanks, Tiggy,”

***

**_Ok, things are starting to get real now.  I can’t even fit into Kozi’s shirts any more.  Believe me, I tried them all!_ **

**_Yeah, he moved into the apartment just after we made the announcement.  Gemma and Wendy are throwing me a baby shower next month.  I’m glad it’s not any sooner, we’re due to sign off on the house soon!  I’m so excited!_ **

**_I love Koz the world over, he’s gonna be one hell of a daddy to our boy.  Yeah, I said it! But shhh, I’m keeping it a surprise.  It’s Kozik’s birthday next week, I’ve got his card all ready to give to him when he gets back from this run…_ **

**__ **

**_I hope he likes it._ **

**_We chose the name Oliver together after a LOT of discussions._ **

**_Anyway, I’m hoping this run isn’t too long, I don’t think the Lobos camp is too far away…_ **


End file.
